


Rosy Fingered Dawn

by sbdrag



Series: Stupid Cranky Boyfriends [7]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Adam and Frank enjoying some sleepy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy Fingered Dawn

Frank was still tired when he woke up, but in a good way. Like a lazy Sunday morning kind of way, where everything felt sort of hazy and heavy and thick. He’s laying half on top of Adam, which seems like a very comfortable place to be. He can feel the arm wrapped loosely around his waist, and tries to remember when they got under the blankets. Deeming it unimportant, he stays still, drifting between being awake and dozing. It’s Adam’s snoring that keeps waking him up, that weird, cute snuffle. Finally, realizing he wasn’t getting back to sleep, the technician pushes up on his elbows, shifting lay down beside his partner.

Adam looks relaxed in his sleep. It’s a good way to see him. Frank leans his head on his arm, still tired, watching the augmented man sleep. He eyes droop, and he spaces out, watching as light starts to fill the apartment. Then, without much thought, he leans up to kiss the corner of Adam’s mouth, softly. He pulls back away, but the augmented man cracks one eye open. He looks at Frank, then closes his eye again. With a soft sigh, his hand curves up to thread into the hair at the nape of the technician’s neck. 

Further encouraged, Frank kisses the corner of his partner’s mouth again. Then, hesitating a moment, he gives Adam a chaste kiss of the lips. The augmented man strokes with his thumb, kissing back. Frank pulls up to look down at him, then shifts to kiss Adam’s nose. His partner cracks an eye open at him again at that, then snorts and shakes his head, moving his other hand to wrap around the technician’s waist. Frank smiles a little at the small gesture, and kisses Adam’s cheek. 

Adam’s hand strokes his partner’s back, gently, slowly. Everything seems to be slow this morning, but in a good kind of way. Frank kisses the augmented man’s temple, then the corner of one eye, and the other. With a smile, Adam rolls, pinning the technician under him. The augmented man kisses a trail down his jaw, holding Frank close against him. The tech doesn’t seem to mind, letting his own hands rest on Adam’s back. 

The augmented man kisses Frank’s neck, his collarbone, then his shoulder. The tech watches him, just enjoying the attention. Adam opens his eyes to look up at him.

The light of dawn is turning golden, and it reflects off the security chief’s skin well, giving him a kind of glow. Frank raises a hand to cup the other man’s cheek, and Adam leans into it. He moves close, and they both close their eyes as they kiss again. It’s slow and languid, heavy and warm. Frank’s other hand comes up, against Adam’s neck. The augmented man still has his arms wrapped around the tech, but loosens his grip as he pushes up.

Frank blinks at him in surprise as the security head kisses his nose. Adam smiles down at him, mischievous. Frank smiles back wryly, and leans up to peck his partner on the cheek. In retaliation, Adam kisses his forehead, and so Frank kisses the corner of his eye. Adam kisses Frank’s chin, and the tech kisses his temple. Then Adam starts laughing, and Frank’s smile softens. He pulls his partner down, for another real kiss.

This one lasts longer, but is chaste. They pull back, and look at each other. The way the light hits Frank’s eyes makes them turn a shocking shade of blue, and Adam surprises himself by shifting to kiss just above one eye, then the other. Frank gives him an odd look, then something seems to light up in his eyes. He blushes, lightly, then kisses Adam’s forehead. This time isn’t play, but just soft and sweet. 

Adam turns, and kisses the palm against his face. He reaches up to gently hold Frank’s wrist, kissing down his hand and up his arm. The tech raises a brow at him, then rolls his eyes. Adam smiles, and shifts to kiss the tech on the cheek. Frank turns to catch his mouth, and this kiss is a little less than chaste, but still soft and languid.

They’re in no hurry, and take their time as they deepen this kiss. There isn’t any heat in it, just enjoying the sensation of kissing each other. Adam rolls them over again, so Frank is laying on top. The tech pulls up, looking down at his augmented partner. 

He kisses Adam’s neck, down to his collarbone, then back up, and along his jaw. Adam smirks, and Frank nips him for it. The augmented man laughs, and tugs the tech against him close. Frank shifts to lay against his side again, placing a kiss on Adam’s shoulder. The augmented man looks at him sidelong, still able to feel the sensation on his augs. With this realization, Frank pushes up on his elbows again.

He pulls Adam’s hand up, and kisses the back of it softly. Adam watches him, a look of adoration on his face that makes Frank feel self conscious. The tech turns the augmented hand, kissing the palm, and down the wrist. He would have continued, but Adam frees his hand to cup Frank’s face, tugging him up to kiss him on the lips. It’s chaste and slow, seeming to last for much longer than it could have possibly been.

Frank settles on top of Adam, nuzzling the augmented man’s neck. Adam pushes the tech’s hair out of the way, and continues to stroke it as he starts to doze. 

Outside, the light grows brighter, even as the men inside fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha, this one turned out pretty short, but i'm happy with it. i don't do much fluff of these two (or any really so far) so uh... here, have some?


End file.
